


Inner Harmony

by Arhel



Category: Bleach, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhel/pseuds/Arhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Conquering through the power of love and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Harmony

Zaraki Kenpachi was not having a good day.

It might have had something to do with the words “love” and “friendship” being thrown at him like a broken record. The brown-haired, spunky little boy in front of him just wouldn’t shut up about his damned friends and the power of hearts and...

His traveling menagerie didn’t make it any easier, what with their damnable accents (fox-face had been bad enough). Fortunately, one had already succumbed to an enthusiastic pile of Yachiru, who was squeezing it in a tight hug and chewing on its hat. Kenpachi had never been more grateful to his vice-captain.

The problem was that it was about power, and the… whatever they were… had it. Kenpachi threw a glance at the corner of the training ground, where his third seat was suffering the ministrations of one of the Fourth’s runts. A star-shaped welt stood out angrily on the back of Ikkaku’s bald head; he was, like any good man of the Eleventh, an adamant believer in the “maim first, ask questions later” school.

It proved, though, that the boy had not one but two zanpakutou, and acted surprised when people pointed it out to him. At least he thought they were zanpakutou. Or something close enough. After all, swords that scattered flowers all over the place upon activation weren’t exactly unheard of, and whatever else he might think about the fruity snob, Kenpachi had never denied his fighting ability.

Which left him wincing and twitching as he tried to ignore the spiel about love and friendship and fluffy bunnies in the hope that they might give him some insight on achieving bankai.

The duck waddled up to him. Others might’ve looked askance at the freak of nature, but it could kill shit and that was good enough for Kenpachi. It examined his wrapped zanpakutou and quacked something that took Kenpachi a few moments to figure out as, “You should take better care of your sword.”

That tore it. Like the little freak knew what he was talking about. It was Kenpachi’s fucking sword.

As he gripped the hilt of his blade and got ready to find out whether the little shit was made o’ stuffing inside too, he was interrupted by a polite cough.

The only reason that Kenpachi never went out of his way to challenge his fellow captains was that the first time he’d tried it he’d been stuck with an entire extra division to run, and buried in paperwork was no way for a man to die. But while he’d have cheerfully taken a sporting swipe at any of them, up to and including the old geezer himself, there was something about Unohana Retsu that vaguely scared him.

Well. Not afraid, really. Zaraki Kenpachi wasn’t afraid of anything. He just had the hunch that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t really want to get into a direct confrontation with the sweet old granny who ran the hospital full of losers, regardless of what he thought about her division.

Forcing down his irritation, Kenpachi relaxed his muscles and told himself that it’d be worth his while to at least figure out a bit more about these ryoka. There’d always be an opportunity to kill them later. He glared down at the boy and gave him his best... grimace.

The kid nodded happily, flashing a wide, blue-eyed smile of sunshine and daisies, and for a terrible moment Kenpachi thought he was going to hug him. “Okay, let’s try again. You have to focus on the love and protectiveness you feel for your friends...” 

-

Several dimensions away from the horrified captain and his companions, Aizen Sousuke poured some tea for himself and his unusual guest, and settled comfortably back into his chair. His Espada hovered nearby in various poses of apparent relaxation, very carefully not glaring antagonistically at the black-cloaked creatures that had invaded their palace.

“So, tell me about this Darkness.”


End file.
